Mobile broadband routers, sometimes referred to herein simply as mobile routers, are wireless network access points that provide access to the Internet as an alternative to, for example, cable, digital subscriber line (DSL), and other wired services that may not be available in a location or are costly. A mobile router operates by tuning into a wireless wide area network, such as a third generation (3G), a fourth generation (4G), or other type of cellular network. A mobile router may communicate with local wireless computing devices using a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, such as one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. Wireless computing devices may include, for example, laptop computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, etc. that have wireless networking capabilities.